Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Devious Butlers. Season Summary Episodes of the first season started airing June 19, 2016 and concluded on September 4, 2016. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' Secrets. Lies. Murder... It's all in a day's work for the devious butlers of Wikerly Hills. Meet four men bonded together by their jobs, their dreams and the dirt they sweep under the rug for the rich and famous, whose insanity they get to experience up close and personal as they both hang up their dirty laundry and keep it concealed on their behalf. There's Ben, who works for the mysterious Del Barrios while crushing hard on the neighbors' maid Justine; Rena, an aspiring actor who works for the glamorous if excessively tormenting Liz; Josh, whose homosexuality is often berated by his boss Matthew, though revered by the lovable Joanna Winters; and Joe, who seems to be hiding even more than Alison and Jorgio - the aforementioned mysterious Del Barrios whose butler Joe replaces following a scandalous murder during the height of the social season. It's up to Joe to find out whodunnit, with plenty of curveballs thrown in his direction along the way, ensuring an awful amount of intrigue as murder, mystery and mayhem collide amongst the mansions of this crazy, elitist part of America. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph DeWar (12/12) *CoyoteDork - Joshua Gibbons (12/12) *Renaboss - Renato Duarte (12/12) *Villain fan - Benjamin Gold (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine Dussault (12/12) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Del Barrio (11/12) *DisneyMeerkats - Jorgio Del Barrio (11/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Davis (10/12) *MattyKardashian - Matthew Winters (9/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Winters (12/12) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Everthevillain - Jose Sanchez (8/12) *DisneyGleek123 - Elijah Davis (7/12) *Tysonjepsen - Tyson Jepsen (7/12) *DocMD - Jennifer Gold (6/12) *Dr. Sonya - Bradley Sonya (6/12) *Megjfreedman - Meghan Jepsen (5/12) *Camsay - Juan Castillo (4/12) *Yasmine Bleeth - Yas Belich (4/12) *AndrewVDK - Andrew Von Trump (3/12) *BeeIzebabe - Emmanuel Little (2/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Rochelle Little (2/12) *Emilie de Baevin - Joanna Klaveno (2/12)1 *Little Miss Van de Tramp - Kathryn Kappelletti (2/12) *WerriGleek117 - Aliza Little (2/12) *Huberd - Lieutenant Huberd (1/12) *Reginafan2626 - Regina Gibbons (1/12) 1 ''Uncredited. Episodes 'Pilot' 'Custodian Horror Story' 'Buffing the Damp Mire Layer' 'Rinse Upon a Time' 'Mess-Prone Housewives' 'Gritty Little Liars' 'How to Run Away with Chauffeurs' 'Butler Who?' 'Orange Is the New Plaque' 'Tedious Maids' 'Grime of Thrones' 'Drop Dead Devious' Trivia *Episode titles of this season are based off of TV show titles, with butler task-related spins put on them. *The first season introduces the central main cast of characters: butlers Jdg98 (Joseph DeWar), CoyoteDork (Joshua Gibbons), Renaboss (Renato Duarte), and Villain fan (Benjamin Gold). Additionally, the main cast features Lady Junky (Justine Dussault), Primadonna Girl (Alison Del Barrio), DisneyMeerkats (Jorgio Del Barrio), ImmaGleek (Elizabeth Davis), MattyKardashian (Matthew Winters) and DeviousPeep (Joanna Winters). **Lady Junky (Justine Dussault), DisneyMeerkats (Jorgio Del Barrio), and MattyKardashian (Matthew Winters) all leave the main cast following this season. **Jdg98 (Joseph DeWar), CoyoteDork (Joshua Gibbons), Renaboss (Renato Duarte), Villain fan (Benjamin Gold), Lady Junky (Justine Dussault), and DeviousPeep (Joanna Winters) are the only ones to be featured in every episode of this season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Promo S1 01.png Promo S1 02.png Promo S1 03.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 1